Stranger In Paradise (song)
"Stranger in Paradise" is a popular song from the 1953 musical Kismet and is credited to Robert Wright and George Forrest. Like all the music in that show, the melody was taken from music composed by Alexander Borodin ( 1833 –1887), in this case, the "Gliding Dance of the Maidens," from the Polovtsian Dances. The song in the musical is a lovers' duet and describes the transcendent feelings that love brings to their surroundings. Later versions were mostly edited to be sung by male solo artists.Tony Bennett - stranger in paradise Edited lyrics in a male solo version Meaning In Act 1 of the story told in the musical Kismet the beautiful Marsinah is viewing the garden of a house her father wishes to buy. The young Caliph, who is dressed in disguise, has already been stuck by her beauty from afar and enters the garden pretending to be a gardener so that he might speak to her. She begins to sing about how the garden has been strangely transformed before her eyes. He takes over the song and sings about how he too strangely feels he has entered paradise when he stands beside an angel such as she. In the song he asks for an indication that she feels the same way about him. Though she feels a strong draw to him she breaks from the song and asks him a mundane question about what flowers to plant . He asks her to meet him again in the garden at moon-rise, and she instantly agrees. He asks her to promise to him she'll keep her rendezvous and she now takes up the song singing that it was his face that had made her feel in paradise. They now sing together that they are in bliss in each other's company and how much they need to know the other cares.Stranger In Paradise - Kismet Full duet version in the 1955 by MGM movie. Notable performances Richard Kiley and Doretta Morrow performed the song in the original cast of Kismet. Vic Damone and Ann Blyth performed the song in the 1955 film. The most popular version was sung by Tony Bennett (1953), but other versions by The Four Aces and Tony Martin also received popular favor in 1954. Bennett's version reached number one in the UK Singles Chart in May 1955. It was not until 1955 that Kismet, and thus the songs from the show, came to London. It was Bennett's debut hit record in the United Kingdom. The huge popularity of "Stranger in Paradise" in the UK is reflected by the fact that no less than six versions charted in 1955: Besides the chart topper by Tony Bennett, there was also the Four Aces (#6), Tony Martin (#6), Bing Crosby (#17), Don Cornell (#19), as well as an instrumental version by Eddie Calvert (#14) in the UK chart listings. Mose Allison, Sarah Brightman, Ray Conniff, Sammy Davis, Jr., Percy Faith, Al Hirt,[http://www.allmusic.com/album/trumpet-and-strings-mw0000910613 Al Hirt, Trumpet and Strings] Retrieved April 8, 2013. Engelbert Humperdinck, Gordon MacRae, Johnny Mathis, Keely Smith, Ray Conniff, Curtis Counce, Isaac Hayes, The Ink Spots, Jack Jones, Mantovani, Wes Montgomery, André Rieu, Saint Etienne, George Shearing, Sun Ra, The Supremes, and Toots Thielemans are among the other artists who have recorded cover versions of this standard. Neil Young has performed the song live. In the 1999 film Breakfast of Champions, based on the book of the same name by Kurt Vonnegut, Jr., the song is used as a recurring motif. In 2011, Tony Bennett rerecorded the song as a duet with Andrea Bocelli for his album Duets II. Memorable verse The memorable verse, sung in the show by the young Caliph to his love Marsinah, and then returned to him by her, has the lines:- :Take my hand :''I'm a stranger in paradise :''All lost in a wonderland :''A stranger in paradise :''If I stand starry-eyed :''That's the danger in paradise :''For mortals who stand beside an angel like you. References